earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Jakkorel
=Physical Description= At a towering 7 feet, 6 inches, and a whopping 400 pounds, Jakkorel's physical appearance alone oozes brute strength and power to the core. With the two impressive horns that protrude from his forehead, the tail from his lower back, and horse-like cleft hooves, Jakkorel can be an intimidating figure to be around. But his face suggests differently, with gentle, peering luminescent blue eyes, a soft, handsome face, and an expression like that of a parent reassuring their child. From behind his head, face, and horns, Jakkorel's silky smooth, long, black hair is kept in an intricate foxtail; with two large strands of it resting on his broad shoulders. Unlike many draenei, Jakkorel has no tendrils that protrude from his neck, which is uncommon, but not entirely rare. From his neck, down into his torso, his arms and chest ripple with powerful muscle; well cut and defined, underscored by his smooth, hairless, azure skin. From below his torso into his lower body, his physical features stand out the most. His double jointed legs, angling backwards once, then forwards again into the horse-like, black cleft hooves that constitute as his feet. When he walks on the stone streets of Stormwind, it sounds as though he is a horse or other such creature. Then, there is his tail: thick and muscular with the appearance of being the back half of a basilisk; the upper part of it being scaly and layered, while the tip is soft and more squishy. It is adorned at the tip with a traditional golden ring: a sign of maturity and strength. =Personality= Jakkorel is a quiet, reserved, thoughtful young draenei, who tends to stay out of the way and keep to himself. He is known for being quite aloof, sometimes getting in trouble for daydreaming or getting lost in his own thoughts. He's also quite shy and bashful, often very awkward and unsure of himself in social situations. But when he opens up, Jakkorel is found to be very witty and charming and that deep down he is a compassionate, wise, and noble person. =History= In the city of Telredor, which sat atop a large mushroom in the tangles of Zangarmarsh, the newborn draenei, Jakkorel, was born an orphan. His father, Valdaar, and his sisters, Taerii and Shinaala, died at the hands of the marauding orc invaders; whose demise they met in battle, while his mother died bringing Jakkorel into the world. Since draenei births were a rarity, the Prophet Velen himself attended the birthing / death, and placed the orphan newborn into the care of the Aldor priests. Jakkorel grew up under the caring, compassionate watch of the Aldor priesthood; or at least what remained of it after the orcs slaughtering the majority of the draenei. He was raised under the ideals and teachings of the altruistic Holy Light, and its' servants, the luminescent beings known as the naaru. The values and ideals of the Holy Light became very much a part of young Jakkorel as he grew up in Telredor and the often difficult life he had growing up in it. As Jakkorel entered adolescence, he, like many other draenei refugees in Zangarmarsh journeyed and returned to Shattrath City after learning the that a large group of naaru had reclaimed the city, many draenei chose to return to Shattrath and try to rebuild their lives. A large number of them did, and Jakkorel, along with the priests he had lived with his entire life, returned to Shattrath and regrouped the Aldor order and draenei society as a whole. Jakkorel was well on his way to becoming a priest, since the Holy Light had become a major influence in his life. But he began to have dreams that may have suggested otherwise. At first the dreams were vague, with only small bits and pieces he could understand. Over time, however, the dreams became clearer and clearer until they coalesced into a clear scene. A krokul was sitting alone in a remote clearing, and he was being instructed by what appeared to be the ground, his campfire, a nearby small pond, and the wind. It wasn't clear to Jakkorel at first, but he came to recognize both the krokul and the message. Become a shaman. He felt torn at having to choose, but he ultimately chose shamanism as it fit his more aloof nature. Around his 24th birthday, Jakkorel began to study under the krokul shaman, Farseer Nobundo, the leader of the Aldor's shaman order: the Elemental Ring ((Just something I came up with. I will frequently use it in the journal entries)). His studies of shamanism under Nobundo had barely begun, when the Elemental Ring had been called upon by the Prophet Velen to participate in a bold, but risky endeavor. To capture a wing of the naaru interdimensional fortress known as, Tempest Keep. Led by Velen, a small army of about would assault the fortress, held by Sunhawk blood elves loyal to Prince Kael'thas in service to the Burning Legion and wrestle a wing of the keep from their control. With it, they would use it; with the help of the naaru, O'ros, to travel to the world of Azeroth, where they had heard of a great Alliance who fought for the glory of the Holy Light. Velen asked for Nobundo and his shaman to accompany him in not only finding the Alliance, but creating a new home for the draenei. Along with his fellow shaman, Jakkorel trekked to Tempest Keep, leaving his home behind for an unknown future. The small army of draenei were able to quickly wrestle control of The Exodar and prepared to take off for Azeroth. Jakkorel and his fellow shamans were able to get aboard safely and prepared for their journey. The Sunhawks sabotaged The Exodar, however, and it ended up crashing on a small chain of islands off the coast of mainland Kalimdor. Jakkorel managed to survive the crash, only to find himself stranded on an unknown world.